Ms Chicarelli's Last Attempt
by SariSpy56
Summary: Ms. Chicarelli punishes Kick for no particular reason. The next day, Kick went missing which slowly changes everyone's lives and Ms. Chicarelli's cruel behavior.


**Ms. Chicarelli's Last Attempt (One-Shot)**

It all begins one fine morning in the town called Mellowbrook. Kick Buttowski is as usual pulling off the best stunt ever until he was stopped by the nasty old woman who goes by the name Ms. Chicarelli. She was a wicked old woman who hates the laughters of kids and usually addresses them as little brats. Behind her was her little angel who in reality is a devil. Her dog Oskar who bites his victums' butts.

"Kick Buttowski," Ms. Chicarelli sneers evilly. "You've just gotten yourself a grounding of a lifetime!"

"But what did I do to you anyway?" Kick responded in a hardcore way. Usually Ms. Chicarelli would blame kids for something they didn't do. "I was just having fun."

"By wrecking my garden and trashing the garbage Buttowski!"

"I may have done a lot of things, but this I didn't do it. It was your dog who kept on following me for no reason."

"NONSENSE! Oskar is a little angel. He doesn't do anything bad."

Ms. Chicarelli gave Oskar a kiss which causes Kick to get sick.

"As for you Buttowski," Ms. Chicarelli said again. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME FOR PUNISHMENT!"

And with that, Ms. Chicarelli grabs Kick by the wrist and drags him to her home for punishment.

()()()()()

The next day was a fine day but there is something different. The town is at last quiet and peaceful. No children playing and Ms. Chicarelli is one happy old woman. But there's more. It seems that Kick Buttowski wasn't outside. This made Ms. Chicarelli even more pleased. Kick Buttowski is out of her sight for as long as he lives.

A week has passed and still Kick Buttowski won't come outside. This puzzles almost all of the kids in Mellowbrook. Where could Kick be? Could he have quit doing stunts? The question remains a mystery. A month later and still no word from Kick Buttowski. Ms. Chicarelli also learned that ever since she heard not one word of Kick, there were some major changes affecting on Kick's closest friends.

Gunther had somehow become a bully since he beats himself up due to the fact that he heard nothing of Kick or saw him recently. Wacky Jackie - the newcomer of Mellowbrook - went depressed and insane that she was put into a mental hospital. Betty went heartbroken for the loss of her original friend that she returns to Porkbelly and begged January's cousins to wipe her memories away from being tortured any longer and January, well she took it the worst that any adult has seen in her. Ever since Kick had disappeared from everyone's lives, January felt depressed that she drank a dozen cups of coffee filled with caffine. A few weeks later, January was addicted to coffee and Ms. Chicarelli couldn't take it anymore.

_I can't take this anymore! _Ms. Chicarelli thoughted while panicking. _Gunther's a bully, Jackie's in a mental hospital, all of Betty's memories are wiped forever and January's addictive to coffee filled with caffine! I've got to do something before it's too late!_

So Ms. Chicarelli and Oskar walk out of their home and decided to comfort Kick's troubled friends one at a time - starting with Gunther. Ms. Chicarelli was lucky that she found him on the streets bullying a random kid with glasses.

"Give me your lunch money!" Gunther demanded the kid.

He shook his head which causes Gunther to shake him till all of his money were on the ground. Then Gunther threw the kid right into the garbage. Ms. Chicarelli took the courage to walk right up to Gunther and said, "That was very unkind of you Magnuson!"

"What's your problem old wonam?" Gunther yelled at Ms. Chicarelli.

"Now don't talk to me like that! I was only trying to help you."

"Yeah right! You used to hate us kids for ruining your peace and quiet that whenever Oskar does something bad, you blame us! You treat Oskar like royalty and us like crap!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just get out of here and leave me alone to suffer for what has ever happened to Kick!"

Ms. Chicarelli did what Gunther said and left him alone. She felt a bit guilty for Kick's fate.

()()()()()

The next person that Ms. Chicarelli seeks is Wacky Jackie who is located at a mental hospital and dare I say it is that Jackie has gone even more insane and wackier than ever. Unfortunately for Ms. Chicarelli, the security had warned her and all the other visitors to never visit Jackie because Jackie has apparently lost her speech and is speaking gibberesh upon seeing a visitor. So the only person closest to Jackie besides Kick would be her mother.

"Jackie wasn't always that wacky when we first came here," said Mrs. Wackerman. "She used to be just like a normal kid until my husband died and we moved here. Since we have less males in the family, Jackie was fascinated by daredevils and boyish stuff which in results make her a bit wacky. I can't really blame her for this and neither will I blame Kick."

"I understand," replied Ms. Chicarelli.

()()()()()

The next person she seeks is the amnesiac Betty Randalls and she was a bit hard to find due to the fact that her memories have been permamently wiped after what had happened to Kick. She eventually found her in the park looking at the playful children and their loveable parents.

"Betty?" Ms. Chicarelli asked.

Betty turns around and gives Ms. Chicarelli a confused look. She does not remember her or seen her before. Darn her memories were wiped clean.

"Who are you?" asked Betty.

"My name is Ms. Chicarelli and I think you remembered me back in Mellowbrook." MS. Chicarelli responded.

"I'm sorry m'am but I don't remember you. My mind is a total blank. But there is just one person I remembered but I forgot his name."

"What does this person look like?"

"Well he's short. Very short. He wore a white jumpsuit and a helmet and does all those impossible stunts I have ever seen although I cannot remember his name nor how I met him."

"Wouldn't be okay if I find the person you remembered?"

"I don't mind."

So Ms. Chicarelli left to comfort the last person on here list - January.

()()()()()

But by the time Ms. Chicarelli got to January's mansion, January wasn't here.

_She's not here. _Ms. Chicarelli thoughted. _Where could she be?_

Then an idea struck her. The last time she saw January while she was still addicted was a day ago. She remembered that January had to go to the doctor's for an appointment so she went there to check up on her. As she waits in the waiting room, she can hear January's voice merged with the doctor's.

"Are you feeling okay January?" asked the doctor.

"I'm fine," replied January. "Am I in perfect condition?"

"You are in great shape, but there is one thing that is probleming you."

"What is it? Am I contagious?"

"No. You need to stop drinking too much coffee. You have too much caffiene inside you. That's what making you a bit crazy. Can you do that?"

"Sure doc."

But Ms. Chicarelli could tell that January won't be able to control her addiction as long as Kick was out of everyone's lives. Gunther won't listen to reason because of Kick's disappearance. Jackie is in a mental hospital because she went insane for Kick's disappearance. Betty permamently erased all of her memories because she cannot tell if Kick is alive or not and January, she was so hurt for most of the time that she kept on drinking coffee and putting a huge amount of caffiene inside her body until she can live no more. Ms. Chicarelli must find Kick and fast.

()()()()()

It was dusk and all the children were at home which gives Ms. Chicarelli some time to find Kick. She thinks for all the possible places that Kick might be - the Food N' Fix, Dead Man's Drop, Skitzee's Shop, Widowmaker's Peak and his favorite hangout under the non-finished bridge. That's not true. If Kick were at either one of those hangouts, Gunther and all of the other people would've found him in the first place. Then something hit her as if a bullet had shot across the brain.

Ms. Chicarelli remembered Brad telling about how he, Kick and the gang found an old, abandon amusement park one night. Techinally, Kick and Gunther found it first after Brad ditched them in the woods. If Ms. Chicarelli could find Kick in the amusement park, things will go back to normal and by normal, she means that Gunther will finally listen to reason, Jackie will be less insane, Betty will regain her memories and January will finally stop drinking too much coffee.

It was really hard for Ms. Chicarelli to find the amusement park since it is nowhere located at the local maps but as the hours passed, she did found it - the same one that Kick and Gunther found in the first place.

"Kick!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled. "Are you in there?"

But no answer.

"Kick!"

Still no answer.

"Look. I'm sorry for blaming you for the things Oskar did. I was too blind and stupid to believe him. I should have never get angry at kids for their behaviors. It's just that I lost a daughter once. She was bullied by all the kids in her school that she commited suicide one night. I was heartbroken knowing that she was my only child. Ever since then I hated kids because of their cruel nature towards my child. You used to be one of them but I can see now that you were not like the others. You have a good heart and kindness inside of you and all I wanted to say to you is that I'm sorry. If you're here, please come here so that I can see your awesome face once again."

But there is as usual no answer. Tired of waiting, Ms. Chicarelli decided to look for Kick only to find something which will give her the fright of her life. She saw a body hanginf from a tree and she can tell that she'd known him before. His white jumpsuit covered in blood, his neck hanged from the thick rope and his helmet laid still on the cold ground to let the body reveal the messy brown hair. It appears that he had commited suicide by hanging himself.

This was one of the last attempts that Ms. Chicarelli had done before dying from a heart attack a day later.

The End


End file.
